With the improvement of living standards, more and more families need household decorations characterized by decorativeness, enjoyment and practicability. The existing household hanging basket chair generally is made of rattan, fixed in size and large in area occupied. Besides, in winter it may be cold to lie in a hanging basket chair made of rattan.